Deepingdale
| popyear2 = 1479 | races = | religion = Corellon Larethian, Oghma | imports = Cotton, fine manufactured items, silk, textiles, wool | exports = Fur, meat, lumber | alignment = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | source = | page = }} Deepingdale was one of the more peaceful, albeit strong, dales within the Dalelands, with a strong connection, and loyalty, to the elves of Cormanthor. There were few other places in Faerûn where men and elves enjoyed such rich unity and friendship. It's capital city was the large town of Highmoon that rested in the high-traffic road of the East Way. Government The government of Deepingdale was led by an appointed lordship, where a deserving and dedicated citizen was appointed by the town council as Lord of Highmoon. The Lord was responsible for declaring decrees which defined the current laws of the Dale. The council was composed of appointed, trusted citizens of Highmoon and the surrounding countryside. Law & Order Similar to the legal system in Battledale, the Dalesfolk of Deepingdale regularly policed themselves in regards to minor crimes and disagreements. More serious issues and crimes were brought to the Lord of Highmoon. Most of the laws created by the lord were considered forgiving and just; crimes such as murder or arson were punished severely and matters involving armed combatants were considered military enemies of the Dale. There was a minor law regarding fishing, where anyone who were to fish for more than a single salmon for their meal, from either the Glaemril or Wineflow rivers would be considered a bandit. Defenses The armed forces of Deepingdale consisted of a standing military comprised of two companies of Elven archers, a Tower Guard of human and half-elf forces and a militia of able-bodied Dalesfolk known as the Swords of Deepingdale. Society Most of the Deepingdalesmen enjoyed lives as farmers, woodsman and hunters. Their relationship with the Elven Court ranged from cordial to prideful in their friendship and unity. Economy Although it was not as large a trading power as Archendale, or the other trading dales, Deepingdale did import many daily-use finished goods such as cookware, lanterns, linens and textiles through Highmoon. Conversely it was the largest supplier of game, furs and timber for the Dales. Highmoon was a local trading hub in the area, a favored city for travelers to buy Daleland goods. It was the home to trading costers such as Silverhand House, Andelmaus Logging and Hanseld's Emporium in late 14 century DR. History Deepingdale was founded by a Half-elf sorceress named Imryll Eluarshee, also known as the Deeping Princess. They had a vision of a community where elves, half-elves and humans could live together in the lore of culture found in Cormanthor. Since the majority of the elves began migrated to Evereska in the great Retreat, Deepingdale has become the de facto home to those that remained in the forests of the Dalelands. These elves and the Dalesmen have united even further in their war against the Drow raiders from ancestral Cormanthor who worshiped the deity Vhaeraun. Geographical Features This dale encompassed a deep valley between the Arch Wood and Semberholme forests, along the Glaemril. It was bordered on the east by the Glaun Bog and the beginning of the Dun Hills. The valley began in the west at Highmoon, which sat on the East Way. The elvish villages of Bristar and Moonrise Hill were also part of the Dale. Mountains * The Blood Horn: This mountain stood atop the ruins of former Sessrendale and was home to a red dragon known as Thraxata. Rifts * Darkwatch: This thicket of dark oaks and gnarled thorn trees surrounded a long scar in the ground, filled with darkness. It was rumored to be home to an ancient evil imprisoned by the Elves. Bodies of Water * The Glaemril: A swift and strong river was rich in salmon. * Wineflow: This river was just as abundant in fish as the Glaemril. * Hallow Creek * Lake Eredruie: Regarded as sacred to the followers of Labelas Enoreth, this lake was actually an over-sized pond whose water had magical healing properties. Notable Locations Temples ; Leaves of Learning: The temple of Oghma featured one of the largest libraries in Faerûn outside of Candlekeep. ; Rhauntides Tower: This small tower on top of Spell Hill was home to the former Sage of Deepingdale, Rhauntides. ; Tower of the Rising Moon: The black-walled stronghold in Highmoon served as home to the Lord of Deepingdale. Settlements ; Highmoon: Deepingdale's capital was also the dale's only major settlement. It acted as a hub of trade in the area, nestled around the East Way between Arabel and Ordulin. ; Bristar: This village of moon elves maintained its allegiance to Deepingdale following the Retreat. As of 1372 DR it was the largest remaining communities of Elves in Cormanthor. ; Moonrise Hill: Another Elven village located northeast of Lake Eredruie; they contributed numbers to the Swords of Deepingdale. Appendix Gallery Highmoon 2e.jpg|2e Map Highmoon 4e.jpg|4e Map of most of the Dales References Connections Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Imports textiles Category:Exports furs Category:Exports timber Category:Republics Category:Locations Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Faerûn